


〖兔赤〗措手不及

by mz_009



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_009/pseuds/mz_009
Summary: 赤葦是個Beta，原本在今天之前一直都是的。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	〖兔赤〗措手不及

**Author's Note:**

> ➭我流ABO  
> ➭兔A赤O  
> ➭兩人已交往  
> ➭R18  
> 可以的話往下

赤葦是個Beta，原本在今天之前一直都是的。

他的雙親是Alpha和Beta，按常理來講他分化成Omega的機率是很低的，更何況17歲才分化的例子更是少之又少，大部分的人在初中時就已經確定性別，18歲後就會停止分化，這讓他面對突如其來的初次發情感到手足無措。

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

好熱，腦袋一片混亂，早知道今天就先拒絕木兔前輩要他留宿的邀請了。

赤葦人在木兔的房間內，意識朦朧間將身體從地毯移動到床邊，趴在上面抱著水藍色的棉被汲取Alpha的氣味，試圖壓下體內的燥熱。剛剛洗澡的時候覺得身體不對勁了，小腹的陣痛和昏沉的感覺卻全被赤葦當成感冒的前兆，畢竟誰會想到自己會在17歲的時候分化啊。

分化和發情期的到來也讓赤葦對於賀爾蒙的感知變得敏感，平時不會注意到的氣味幾乎是放大十幾倍縈繞在鼻尖，真奇怪，明明腦袋還是暈暈的，卻對房間內木兔前輩留下的味道嗅的格外清楚，渾身被信息素包裹並沒有讓發情期得到舒緩，反而還有更進一步的趨勢。

身體本能的循著信息素爬到床上，抓了枕頭就往臉上蹭，一邊用棉被將全身包裹的嚴嚴實實，下身不自覺的夾緊剛剛放到兩腿間的長條抱枕，右手深入寬鬆的家居褲中，握住早已挺立的柱身上下擼動著。

啊，說起來身上這套衣服好像是跟木兔前輩借的。

將手往後面探去沾取一些體液好方便動作，快感隨著速度慢慢攀升，鼻腔裡盈滿的信息素無非是最好的催情劑，越來越急促的呼吸間全是柑橘的香味，赤葦在拇指滑過馬眼時嗚咽著射了出來，後穴也湧出一股暖流，將內褲打濕。

「喀噠。」

於是木兔剛洗好澡一進門先聞到的就是滿屋子濃郁的蜂蜜甜味，幾乎是出自本能的放出了自己的信息素，嗅到氣味的赤葦抬起視線，恰好跟門口的木兔對上眼。

「木兔前輩......」

木兔眼中只能看到一團棉被和只露一顆頭的赤葦，赤葦面色帶著不正常的潮紅、眼尾濕潤、剛剛喊他的語氣比平時還要軟上幾分，加上這濃郁到不像話的信息素，任誰都知道發生了什麼。

「赤葦，我以為...你是Beta。」

「我也以為我是Beta。」

「那...那個，我們家櫃子裡應該有Omega的抑制劑，你等等我去客廳找找......」木兔慌了，他從沒想過赤葦會突然分化成Omega，當務之急是解決發情期，媽媽平時應該都把抑制劑放在電視上面左邊數來第......

「不要。」

正準備邁開腳步，木兔就發現自己的衣角被赤葦抓住了，不知何時拖著棉被過來的赤葦帶著更濃烈的香氣，木兔可以很肯定的保證，他絕對硬了。

而且不要？不要是什麼意思，如果赤葦不要他拿抑制劑的話不是會很痛苦嗎，況且這麼近的距離實在有點危險。

「不要拿抑制劑。」赤葦的頭低低的埋在棉被中，木兔只能看到他泛著粉紅的後頸。

「赤葦，不要拿抑制劑的話你會很難受的。」該死，赤葦身上的味道好香。

「木兔前輩可以幫我啊...」赤葦抬頭，英氣的眉蹙起，睫毛上還帶著水氣的樣子令人忍不住想好好疼愛，木兔聽到這番話後佂了幾秒，赤葦趁這時間又往他身上靠了靠。

「赤葦，你明白你在說什麼嗎。」木兔覺得他的喉嚨很乾，彷彿有一把火從腹部往上燒。

「唔，就是...標記。」

「木兔前輩，標記我吧。」

「我想要...」

腦袋快爆炸了，木兔想。赤葦語畢後還往他身上蹭了蹭，面對戀人如此直接的求愛，誰能夠忍下來。

「赤葦......這可是你說的。」

木兔的聲音似乎比平時還低了幾度

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

木兔一把將赤葦放倒在床上，恍惚間似乎看到了類似於捕食者鎖定獵物的眼神，伴隨著衣料摩擦的聲音對著嘴唇吻了下去，跟平時溫柔的親吻不同，這一吻吻得很深，拉著赤葦的舌頭纏在一起，時不時用牙齒輕咬嘴唇，無法嚥下的唾液隨著嘴角流下，極富侵略性的吻法讓赤葦腰身一軟，換氣間漏出了幾聲悶哼。快速褪去彼此身上的衣服丟到床下，急於肌膚相親的兩人不願有分離的時間，赤葦的下身已經濕了一片，在床單上洇出深色的痕跡。

處在發情期的Omega循著本能抬起腰肢磨蹭上方的Alpha，木兔的雙手沒閒著，一手揉捏赤葦胸口的茱萸，另一手從腹肌開始往下半身摸去，帶著薄繭的手經過的地方都會引起一陣麻癢，腹肌、肚臍、側腰、大腿根，肆意的在赤葦身上點火，卻不在底下的慾望多做停留，僅僅是按摩下睪丸和會陰便向後方的穴口摸去。

發情期的原因讓木兔很容易的就將兩隻手指探了進去，在裡面旋轉、按壓，溫暖的腸壁緊緊含住入侵者像是在求歡，赤葦難耐的扭起腰，嘴裡發出不滿的哼哼，顯然幾根手指對於緩解燥熱並沒有太大用處，想被填滿卻無法滿足的空虛感撓著心癢，赤葦撇頭稍微退開親吻後，單手勾住木兔的後頸下拉，貼著耳朵用包含情慾的聲音說道：

「操我，光太郎。」

耳邊的低語非常小聲，但木兔光太郎卻聽的一清二楚，這是只對他說的情話，絕無僅有、別人得不到、木兔光太郎專屬的。

啪—

腦袋在聽到這句話後幾乎是立刻就燒斷了理智，赤葦叫我光太郎，天啊，他平常都不這麼叫我的。

「京治，你好色。」

木兔把赤葦的雙腿分得更開，將Alpha擁有傲人尺寸的性器抵在穴口，一張一合的小嘴像是邀請，稍微插入頭部後，一個挺腰就將整根碩大都埋入Omega體內，讓赤葦嘴角溢出了不成調的呻吟，被溫暖的穴肉緊緊包裹的感覺太過美好，木兔忍不住發出了一聲嘆息，隨後便扣著赤葦腰肢，開始在體內進出。

「嗯...啊！！木兔前....輩，等等，太多了，先等....哈啊。」

初次發情的Omega難以處理被放大的快感，木兔一次性的頂入深處讓赤葦的分身漏了點白濁出來，隨著兩人的動作沾染了一片腹肌。赤葦的雙手又是抓床單、又是在胸前亂揮抓握的，木兔看到後便把赤葦整個人托起靠在自己的左肩，將他的手好好的安放在自己背後，確定沒問題後抱緊赤葦就是一陣加速。

「等一下...木兔、前......嗯..啊、等等，太快了，光太郎、嗚嗯....啊...」

「誰叫剛剛...京治、這麼色情。」

「哈嗯、嗚、啊...哼嗯...那是因、為...啊！木兔、前輩慢慢來...」

赤葦被木兔頂撞的雙眼渙散、生理淚水蓄積在眼角，Alpha動作兇狠，每一下都直搗花心，憋不住的嗚咽被頂的破碎，全數進了木兔光太郎耳裡，在慾海中載浮載沉的赤葦只能抓緊身前唯一一塊浮木，深入淺出的抽插總是能狠狠蹭過前列腺，木兔濃烈的信息素纏繞著他、佔有他、貫穿他，彷彿要把自己拆吃入腹一樣的富有侵略性。

「噫——————」

在木兔頂進生殖腔的瞬間也咬進了赤葦後頸的腺體，Alpha的結開始形成，兩人的小腹間早已一片狼藉，大部分都是赤葦的精液混合彼此的汗水。在木兔射精的這段時間內，赤葦隨著一股股的熱流顫抖著，專屬於木兔味道彷彿透過血液融合進了自己的身體裡，從後頸開始蔓延至全身。

兩人緊抱著對方，木兔邊用舌頭舔舐著後頸的傷口，邊用手輕拍赤葦背部安撫著他，赤葦抱自己抱得很緊，他這時才聞出了赤葦的信息素不是蜂蜜味的，還帶著一點檸檬的清香。

「嗚嗯....嗚，哈...」

懷中的赤葦隨著身軀的顫抖嗚咽著，縮在木兔懷裡活像個尋找著安全感的小動物，Alpha的射精通常會持續一段時間，期間木兔不斷的輕啄赤葦的臉頰、額頭、眼瞼和嘴唇，寬大的手掌一次又一次規律的撫過後背，試圖安撫赤葦，從赤葦漸漸減弱的反應來看，這的確蠻有用的。

Alpha的結還未消退，赤葦卻已經累到迷迷糊糊，眼睛瞇的像是隨時都可以睡著，把臉埋在木兔胸膛聞著令人安心的氣味昏昏欲睡。

木兔看著胸前赤葦的睡顏，睡意也漸漸湧上，輕柔的吻印在了赤葦額上，嘴邊呢喃的「晚安京治」還未說完，便跟著倒頭進入夢鄉。

**Author's Note:**

> 兔：橘子的味道，易感期的時候會有淡淡的酒精味
> 
> 赤：海鹽檸檬糖+一點點的蜂蜜甜味  
> （發情期時甜味會變濃）
> 
> 〔為什麼味道設定的這麼明確〕  
> ———
> 
> 初次開車若有不順還請見諒


End file.
